Glass Edged
by Double RJ
Summary: The kittens of Macavity, Demeter and Munkustrap, through a twist of fate and a helping hand land in the junkyard of the Jellicles. Surrounded by loved ones, the siblings begin to start a new life. Sorry, lost complete interest, discontinued.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer : Don't Own Cats**

**I wish to own Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer.**

**Please don't yell at me if you don't like my family tree for this story.**

**Read on!**

* * *

"Molly, did you remember to feed Johnathen?"

This question was directed from Asparagus's human tom to his mate, the human queen. And the answer was no, as soon an apologizing tall blonde woman appeared and filled up the three bowls with the cat food.

Asparagus licked his lips. He was one of the few Jellicles who enjoyed the taste of that wierd human stuff they expected cats to think of as food. Hey, it was made of some kind of fish right? Well, his humans were going away on vacation, so they left him plenty of his food.

Of course, Asparagus planned on spending very little time at his human's house. He planned on spending it with his real family, at the Jellicle junkyard.

Asparagus had come to the tribe when he was merely 2 months old. His mother Annashanna had come with him, a very sick creature, and she had dropped him off in the arms of an old cat named Goane, before pitching forward dead. Asparagus honestly didn't care for her. She was verbally and sometimes psychially abusive, and she hadn't even named him. He was named after the cat who took him in, Gus, who had a daughter, Jellylorum. Jellylorum was now his mate.

As he dug into the tasty fishlike food, his mind drifted to each of the Jellicles. There was Gus and Jellylorum, and he and Jellylorum's first kitten, Admetus. Gus and Jellylorum so kind, Admetus so quiet and curious. There was the leader, Old Dueteronomy, and his two sons, Rum Tum Tugger and Mistoffelees. Tugger was a little vain, but Mistoffelees proved to be a joy to watch, espiecally since the small kitten was still learning to control his magic. There were Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks, in his opinion a perfect match. They had three kittens so far, the twins Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, two very mischevious kits, and a small little thing named Bombalurina. Bustopher Jones, Jellylorum's cousin, also had a kitten, a tom named Alonzo, but Alonzo was adopted. You could never tell though, with their similiar fur patterns. There was the super shy Exotica, and her not-so-shy duaghter Cassandra. Only 16 Jellicles total, but it was home.

So, Asparagus finished off one bowl and escaped through the cat door, watching his humans leave in their car. He watched them for a bit, and then he began to pad down the street. His paws became wet, and he realized it had rained the night before. Huh, he hadn't heard anything...

So, he continued on. Wonder if Admetus missed me, he gets so whiney for a kitten so quiet, he thought.

As he turned a corner, he decided to softly sing to himself, a song he had heard on the radio.

"_Rising up, back on the street_

_Did my time, took my chances_

_Went the distance now I'm back on my feet_

_Just a man and his will to survive_

_So many times, it happens-"_

Suddenly, Asparagus paused. His ears flicked up, and he tilted his head. Had he just heard...strange, he thought, I could have sworn I just heard a mewl.

However, as Asparagus walked on, he heard it again, and he stopped. It was a small mew. He listened hard, and he kept hearing it. Oh, no, what if a kitten was mauled by a Pollicle? For a terryifying moment Asparagus thought maybe one of the Jellicle kittens was hurt. It was paranoia, yes, but he still ran.

He kept listening for it, and the sounds got a little louder once he got close to an alley. Oh, no, this was in Macavity's territory. He shouldn't even be here. But his fatherly said won over when he heard yet another weak and desperate cry.

He entered the alley, slowly, looking for signs of danger, but seeing none, he gasped at what he did see. Not one, but _two _kittens. Two _injured _kittens, by the looks of their splung about bodies. He rushed over to them, and almost threw up at their states.

They were a queen and a tom. The queen was gold and black, and she had her face and back horribly scratched. But the tom next to her was worse. He was a silver striped tabby. His eye was swollen shut, and his face was heavily bruised, and so was his neck. His ears had almost been torn off, and his back looked like it had been beaten with a shovel or chainwhip, which it might have been. His leg was broken. To make things worse he was awake, while the queen (he hoped) was unconcious.

"Ple......pleas.......someone..." he was mewing, painfully and in a cracked voice.

"Hey," Asparagus said, tentatively looking down at them. The tomkit flinched, looked up at him slowly, fear in his eyes. "It's okay, little one...I'm not going to hurt you..." he said softly. The tomkit still tried to back away, but he cried out in pain and fell down, rolling onto the queen slightly. Asparagus tried to lick his wounds, but he flinched, and Asparagus drew back. "It's okay..." he kept saying.

Finally the tom looked up at him. "Please...p.....please.....help....h-help my...sister.." he chocked out, his breathing harped and strangled.

They were siblings, Asparagus thought. "Just wait her, little one," he said. He knew he couldn't carry these two seriously injured kittens alone. "Just wait, I'll go get people to help me help both of you," he assured the kitten. He looked up at him, but he nodded and began to nuzzle his sister, wincing. "Dem..." he muttered.

Asparagus turned and ran quickly, finding a street he knew and following it quickly. In no time at all he was at the junkyard. He saw some cats, and he immediantly cried out, "HELP! Help, hurry! I found two kittens, on the edge of Macavity's territory. They're injured..." he said, hurridly. Jennyanydots appeared before him. "What? Where?" she asked. Asparagus turned and ran, hearing Jenny and a third set of paws following him.

They finally got back to the alley.

"Oh lord!" Jennyanydots cried, and Skimbleshanks appeared behind her. "Can you help them?" Asparagus asked. The tom had passed out, to his horror. "Yes, we must get them to the junkyard, and fast!" Jenny said. She picked up the queen and immediantly rushed away. Skimbleshanks took a little bit longer, picking up the tom. He woke up suddenly, groaning. "It's okay, little guy," Skimbleshanks soothed him, holding him gently as to not hurt him anymore.

He opened his unswollen eye and looked up at Skimbleshanks. "Thank.." he started, but then he passed out again. Skimbleshanks wasted no time in running back, Asparagus falling behind him.

Unbenownst to them, a tall cat watched from a corner, unseen, and when they were out of his sight, he moved back into the shadows.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2!**

**Don't yell at me for making them siblings!**

**Please!**

**Thank you, and enjoy!**

* * *

Jennyanydots moved quickly, but carefully. The queen in her paws was severly scratched, almost mortally injured. But she would not lose this kitten, or the other kitten, the tom. Oh, who could have done this?

She suspected Macavity. They were found in his territory, anyway. How could that monster be so cruel?

Behind her, her darling mate Skimbleshanks moved slower, more careful. He must be holding the tomkitten. And then there was Asparagus, trying to move fast but trying also not to get in front of them.

"Dear, can we save them?" she heard Skimble huff.

"I refuse to let them die," was her answer.

"Why did this happen to them?" Asparagus asked.

"I don't know, let's just move faster," Jenny said.

"Oh, please, help them..." Asparagus muttered.

We're all thinking the same thing, Jenny thought. Skimbleshanks looked down at the silver tabby kitten in his arms. I wonder what your name is..., he thought. If we have to give you a name....Skimbleshanks suddenly had a picture in his head. His twins, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer playing with a nicer looking version of the queen. Little red Bombalurina was sitting with Silver Tabby on a tire.

Oh, I already care for them, Skimble thought. But how could he not? In such a sad state, only a cruel beast wouldn't feel for them.

They arrived at the junkyard. Rum Tum Tugger and Mistoffelees were the only cats in the clearing at the moment. They looked over. "Uncle Skimble!" Tugger cried. Then he gasped. "Who they?" he asked.

Mistoffelees jumped and some sparks flew out of his fur. "What wrong with them? They look sick!" he asked.

"Nothing, dearies, just go play," Jenny said. She, Skimble, and Asparagus flew into the den. "Oh my," Skimble said, getting a good look at the tom as he set him down on the bed. He rolled over, a sign of life, but winced in his sleep. The queen stirred as well. As they watched, she scratched against the ground, until she found the tom and curled into him. Just like when Asparagus had found him.

"They're brother and sister," Asparagus told them. "He asked me to help her, his sister. I think he called her "Dem"", he added. "Dem....Maybe Demeri, that's a Jellicle name," Jenny wondered. "What? Jenny, these kittens are strangers, surely not Jellicles," Skimble said. At her glare, he sighed. "Just help me," she said.

They got to work, and Asparagus just stood there and tried his best to help.

An hour later they were finished. And it was here they both chose to awaken. "Wha-" the queen muttered. Her eyes, blue eyes, jumped open and she shot up, then screamed in pain. "MUNK!" she cried. "WHERE ARE Y-YOU?!"

"Calm down, please!" Jenny cried. The queen looked at the three cats, then screamed again and tried to bury herself away into the blanket. Her brother opened his eyes slowly as well. He wildly whipped around, hardly able to move because of his injuries. "DEM?" he cried. "DEM, CALM DOWN! I'M HERE, I'M HERE!".

The queen stared at him, then clutched onto him. "Oh, Munkustrap!" she said, before sobbing.

He looked up at them, wincing. "Who...who are you?" he asked. "Why did you help us?"

Skimble smiled. "Did you think we would just leave you alone in that alley?" he asked.

The tom sighed and mumbled something. "What?" Asparagus asked. The tom looked up at them, and wrapped his sister in his arms, before he began to speak again. "No one else did,".

"What do you mean?" Skimbleshanks asked.

"Three other cats walked right by us," The tom said.

"What?!" Asparagus cried. Jennyanydots turned to him and scowled. Then she smiled at the two kittens.

"Well, we're not anything like that," Jenny said.

"I guess you aren't...." the tom said. Then he looked around. "Is this your guys's home?"

"This is our home, and our tribe's home," Skimble said.

"Tribe?" the tom asked.

Asparagus realized that when they had said that the tom's face darkened a little. But he decided to ignore it. Must be his injuries...

"Yes, this is the home of a tribe known as the Jellicles," Skimble continued. "It's a wonderful place. We'd be more then happy to take you in," Jenny said. Skimble smiled brightly at the thought.

That is, until Jenny added "Of course, we must find your parents first....".

Suddenly, both kits eyes filled with fear. "NO!" the queen cried.

"What?" Jenny asked, a little confused.

"Daddy did this to us! He ALWAYS does this to us!" the queen began sobbing. The tom frantically tried to calm his sister down, licking and nuzzling her. She sobbed into his fur. "I never wanna see him again..." she mumbled sadly.

Jenny gave Skimble and Asparagus a sad look. Then she turned to the kittens.

"What are your names?"

"Munkustrap," the tom said.

The queen sniffled, then quietly told them her name.

"I'm Demeter," she said.

Munkustrap and Demeter, Jenny thought. They are Jellicle names.

"Well, don't worry," Jenny said. "We will never let him near you,"

Demeter gave her best attempt at a smile, before yawning and curling against her brother again.

"I guess they wanna sleep," Skimble said. He motioned with his shoulder, and Asparagus understood. The two toms left the den.

"What about the law?" Asparagus asked once they were outside.

"Do you think Old Dueteronomy would ever allow those kits to go near their father again? If he did that to him?" Skimbleshanks asked.

Asparagus only shrugged, and decided to wait outside.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3!**

**Again, don't be mad! There are more ways to interpret Demeter and Munkustrap then mates!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jennyanydots sat and watched Munkustrap and Demeter warily. How could their father do this to them? If he dared to try and take them back, she would be the first on the fireline.

But who's to say he will even come back?

By the looks of things, he had left them for dead. He must have intended this, to leave them on the very edge of Macavity's territory.

Demeter suddenly stirred in her sleep. Jennyanydots carefully walked to the bed and sat down again beside it. She opened her eyes and lifted her small head. She blinked several times, then yawned.

Jennyanydots smiled. "Hello, Demeter," she said.

Demeter jumped, but then relaxed when she remembered where she was and who was talking to her. But she still snuggled into Munkustrap's fur. "Hi," she said quietly. "Did you sleep well?" she asked. Demeter nodded. "I was glad there were no nightmares..." she said in the same quiet voice.

Jennyanydots heart broke at the pain in the young queen's eyes. "Don't worry," she said, "We will never let you go back to your father". Demeter nodded. Then she nuzzled Munkustrap. But she still held pain in her eyes. Jennyanydots frowned. Then she stood up. "I'm going to get you some food," she said, walking out. Demeter nodded again. Munkustrap opened his eyes. "Dem?" Munk asked.

Demeter began to cry. Munkustrap held her close. "It's gonna be okay, Dem..." he said.

"No it won't Munk!" she cried. "When they find out....they'll hate us...just like everyone else....just like Sil..." Dem stuttured in her sobs.

Munkustrap shook his head. "Don't think like that, Dem. Please, I hate to see you like this! Let's just...let's lay down....no matter what happens I'll be with you.." he told her. Demeter nodded, glad at her brother's love. But she still had something in the back of her head...

"Munk?" she asked. "Yeah?" Munkustrap responded. Demeter rested her head on the blankets. "I wish Uncle Cori and Aunt Tanti were here..." she whispered.

Munkustrap felt water in his eyes. "I do too, Dem. I wish they were here so much...."

* * *

Dueteronomy sat in silence on his tire, Skimbleshanks, Jennyanydots, and Asparagus sitting below. They had just explained to him the kittens. It had been a week since they had been brought to the yard, and they were healing fast with their help. Tugger and Mistoffelees spread the word of their arrival, and the whole tribe, espiecally the kittens, were anxious to know the fate of Munkustrap and Demeter.

"Well," Dueteronomy said after a while. "We must hold a conference, to decide if they will stay in the yard,".

Skimbleshanks opened his mouth, but shut it. Dueteronomy became curious. "Yes, Skimble?" he asked. Skimble sighed. "Sir, how much of a chance is there they WON'T be allowed?" he asked. Dueteronomy smiled. "Hardly any," he said. This comforted Skimbleshanks.

Jennyanydots smiled as well. "I will go get them, they can walk now," she said.

She entered her den and smiled. Munkustrap and Demeter were on the floor, and Munkustrap was shaking some dice. He tossed them onto the ground, and then he and Demeter giggled at the number. Jenny shook her head. They deserved to act like kittens, that was for sure, but she still would not understand their terms of enjoyment.

"Hello, little ones," Jenny said.

Demeter and Munkustrap looked up. "Hello," Munkustrap said, and then rolled the dice again, and they landed on the other side of the room. Demeter slowly walked over, her back still in a bit of pain, but giggled when she read the number. "Not a seven!" she called. Munkustrap giggled as well.

"Well, Munk, Dem, I have big news!" Jennyanydots said. "What?" they asked. "Dueteronomy is going to hold a conference for you, to welcome you to the Jellicle tribe," she said. Suddenly, Munkustrap and Demeter's eyes became fearful.

"D-Do we have to?" Demeter asked. Jennyanydots frowned. "Why?" she asked. "I....I don't wanna talk about.......him..." Demeter confessed quietly. "Me neither," Munkustrap said sadly. Jennyanydots sighed. "I'm sorry, but you do want to stay in the Jellicle tribe, right?"

"More then anything!" Munkustrap cried. Demeter shook her head eagerly. "Then we must talk to Dueteronomy. Don't worry, me, Skimble, and Asparagus will be there with you," Jennyanydots told them.

Munkustrap and Demeter shared a look.

Munkustrap finally looked up at her. "Okay...we'll do it..." he said. Jennyanydots smiled.

But they did not look so happy.


	4. Chapter Four

Munkustrap and Demeter were walking with Jennyanydots. And both were very nervous.

"Munk....I don't wanna...." Demeter was sniffling.

"It'll be okay Dem," Munkustrap tried to reassure her, even though he himself was not so sure.

"But when they find out-" Demeter started, but Munkustrap interrupted her. "Demeter, they helped us. I'm sure they'll let us stay. They wouldn't kick us out....at least, I hope they don't.." he said.

He realized he had said the wrong thing, and Demeter began to cry in worry. He stopped and held her close to him.

"I promise as your brother, Demeter, I will not let anything happen to you. Everything will be fine," he said.

Demeter sniffed back her tears and nodded.

Jennyanydots looked over her shoulder and saw them, and frowned. "Come on, you too! Dueteronomy is waiting!"

Munkustrap and Demeter looked up and both nodded, before continuing their walk.

Really, Jennyanydots thought, I don't understand why they're so scared....

* * *

"Come on!" Rum Tum Tugger whispered excitedly. The small Maine Coon kitten was rushing through the junk walls. "Tugger, pwease! I can't move that fast!" his little brother Mistoffelees whispered back.

Tugger rolled his eyes, but he stopped and waited for his little brother.

"Why we doin' this? Unca Gus said to wait with him!" Mistoffelees said in his cute voice.

"I wanna know what's gonna happen to those two kittens, the ones Asparagus found!" Tugger said. "Why?" Misto asked. Tugger rolled his eyes again, his brother annoyed him greatly sometimes.

"Because, you saw them! They were really hurt! I just GOTTA know what happened to them!" Tugger exclaimed. He continued climbing up, rushing to the clearing Dueteronomy used for private meetings.

Behind him, Mistoffelees grumbled "Dada was right when he said you was a cworious cat,".

Tugger grinned. "And there's nothing at all to be done about that!"

* * *

Dueteronomy waited with Bustopher, Jellylorum, Asparagus, Skimbleshanks, and Exotica. They waited for Jennyanydots to appear with Munkustrap and Demeter.

"How injured were they?" Exotica asked Asparagus.

"Bad. On the point of death," Asparagus told them. Jellylorum put a paw on his arm. "Here they are!" Skimbleshanks said, pointing.

Jennyanydots was indeed on the scene. Munkustrap and Demeter followed behind her, and the other cats heart got caught in their throats. Munkustrap held Demeter close to him, as she buried her head in his fur. Munk's head was down as well. Their bruises and scratches were still very much visible.

Bustopher cursed in his mind their tormentors, and Exotica gave them a sympathetic look.

"Hello," Dueteronomy greeted them. The two kittens kept their heads down and close to their three rescuers, and it occured to him they were acting submissivly. "You are Munkustrap and Demeter?" Again, two simple nods.

They are so frightenened, Dueteronomy thought. "Little ones," he adressed them, and this time they glanced up at him. "I know you are scared, but there is no need to be here, we will protect you. You have a safe home here," he said. To his alarm, Demeter began sobbing.

"Dem..." Munkustrap tried to comfort his sister. "What's wrong?" Jellylorum asked, holding onto Asparagus's arm.

"W-w-we c-can't s-s-s-tay," Demeter sobbed. "Y-Y-You w-wont l-l-let u-us wh-when y-you f-f-find out..."

The adults all became confused. "Find out about what?" Exotica asked. Munkustrap looked up at them, and sighed. "Demeter....She's scared you'll make us leave, because..."

He paused, then took a deep breath, and spoke in a quiet voice.

"We're Macavity's kittens,"

Everyone froze at Munkustrap's words.

Jellylorum dug her claws into Asparagus's arm, making him wince slightly. She was staring at the two kittens with wide eyes, and her mouth was agape. Asparagus was also looking pale, realizing why they were in the Demon cat's territory.

Bustopher looked like he was torn between comforting the kittens or turning away from them. Jennyanydots put a paw over her mouth, and she looked shocked. Skimbleshanks and Exotica sat side by side and could just hold their breath.

Munkustrap and Demeter looked up at their silence, and they both began to cry this time.

"I-I'm s-sorry," Munkustrap stuttered, his paws shaking, then he swallowed and tried to speak in a clear voice. "I know how much you all hate him.....and we didn't....we don't like him either...but I can't....we did some bad things.....I'm sorry, we should leave" he said, wrapping an arm around" Demeter, who had begun to full-out sob.

Immediantly, the adults realized what they were doing and raised protest. Munkustrap looked confused. "What?" he asked.

Dueteronomy walked down to them, and pulled them into his arms. They looked shocked and briefly struggled, but then sensed his warmth and curled into him. Dueteronomy looked down at them with a smile.

"Munkustrap and Demeter, none of that matters anymore. By your state when you came here you clearly did not have a nice time there. You may have done some bad things, but the second you stepped through that gate and made it known you no longer wanted any connection to your father, I believe you and forgive you. You are Jellicles, by the blood of your father unfortunantly, but Jellicles none the less. You are home here," he said.

When he set them down, Munkustrap and Demeter were both crying.

"D-Do you mean that?" Demeter asked, sniffling.

All the adults smiled back at them.

"Yes, child, we do mean that. Welcome home!" Dueteronomy said.

* * *

Tugger and Mistoffelees walked away from where they had heard most of the conversation. Tugger looked shocked.

"Macavity?" Misto asked in a small voice.

Tugger growled.

"Those two don't belong here, and I'm going to make sure they know it," Tugger snarled.


	5. Chapter Five

Munkustrap and Demeter moved in with Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots, and they found themselves feeling...happy. And they also, thanks to Dueteronomy's talk with them, safe. For the first time in a while.

But, because of what Tugger said last chapter, that won't last for long.

The Rum Tum Tugger at that moment was sitting on top of a children's microwave oven, staring over at the two siblings. Munkustrap was laying on his back and looking up at the sky. Demeter was next to him, taking a small nap.

Hmph, he thought, shaking his small mane. He knew they were kittens of Macavity, the cat who had done them so much evil throughout the lives of the Jellicles. And just because they played his father for a fool, Tugger taught himself a long time ago that any cat associated with Macavity was not to be trusted. (And wierd, he's only 8 months old).

Then he saw Mistoffelees walking towards them, and he became alarmed. "What are you doing?!" he cried to his little brother.

The tuxedo jumped, and looked up at Tugger. "I...I's just gonna talk to 'dem..." he pouted. "Well, too bad! You can't trust them!" he said. "Why not?" Bombalurina asked, jumping up onto the oven with Tugger. Tugger grinned at her, then he said "Well, they're Macavity's kids,".

At that, Bombalurina gasped, and so did some other voices. Mistoffelees saw the other kittens, Admetus, Bombalurina's siblings Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, and Alonzo and Cassandra.

Tugger began to poof his chest out. "Yep, they're his kids! They came up here acting all sad and stuff, but I betta you they're just waiting to get our trust so Macavity can spring on us!" he ranted.

It was the foolish assumptions of a kitten, but sadly kittens are also impressionable.

"Really? You think they might do that?" Bombalurina asked, turning a distrustful eye over to the two kittens. "Yep! They gotta be! They're evil, and we gotta run them out before they try to hurt us or our parents," Tugger said.

"No! No! I thinks they nice!" Mistoffelees cried, not wanting them to do anything drastic.

But it was too late, and Tugger's rant had poisoned itself into their minds.

* * *

Jellylorum brought out the lunches for the kittens, some fish she caught from a stream nearby the junkyard.

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer ended up cuasing a distraction by trying to steal some of Alonzo's fish, and the patched tom hissed protectively over it with Cassandra coming to his defense. When Jellylorum went to sort it out, Tugger and Bombalurina suddenly flipped Munkustrap and Demeter's fish into the sand.

"Hey!" Munkustrap cried. Demeter looked shocked and kept silent.

Tugger and Bombalurina ignored them and went back to eating their fish. Mistoffelees looked sad as Jellylorum turned and saw the fish and scolded Munkustrap and Demeter.

He did see Munkustrap turn a hateful eye to Tugger, who just smirked at Admetus.

Oh no, Mistoffelees thought, sadly chewing on his fish. Now no one is ever gonna like eachother, ever....

Throughout the rest of the next few days, the kittens continued to either ignore or silently torment Munkustrap and Demeter. The two kittens were baffled by the treatment, but it didn't stop. At night, Bombalurina and the twins would ignore the two kittens as they slept, refusing to share the warmest blanket, making the siblings curl into eachother for warmth.

Luckily, this did not go unnoticed. All the adults saw the cruel treatment, but the kittens continuesly denied it when asked.

"This is insane!" Skimbleshanks said one day. "I know, why are our kits acting so coldly?" Jellylorum asked.

"I think we should talk to Dueteronomy about this," Bustopher suggested. All the adults agreed, and set out to do so.

* * *

Tugger was proud of himself.

He had successfully alienated Munkustrap and Demeter from the other kittens. Soon those two would be scared off and go back to their daddy Macavity like they should've stayed.

He, Alonzo, Admetus, and Mungojerrie were walking together, when they spotted the perfect sight: Demeter alone sitting by a pipe.

Tugger smirked. "Guys, I think we should tell her what's what at last," he suggested. The other toms cruelly smiled and they all walked over to the queenkit.

Demeter did indeed sit alone, waiting for her brother. She tried to keep herself from crying. She tried continuesly to make friends with the other kittens, but they were all so mean. She espiecally wanted to make friends with Bombalurina, her new denmate, but the red princess would just turn her back to Demeter every time she approached.

But when she saw the group, her eyes widened in fear.

"W-What do you want?" she asked, stuttering.

"We want you and your dirty brother gone!" Admetus cried out, breaking his silence for once. Demeter's eyes widened more. "But-But-why?" she asked.

Tugger stepped forward. "We know your dad's Macavity! We don't want any of his spawn around here to hurt us!" he spat. Demeter backed into the wall, now totally afraid.

"Pl-please....we-we don't w-wanna g-g-go b-back...w-we j-j-ust w-w-w-wanna b-be s-s-safe..." she stuttered, panicking quickly.

"Ha! So do we, kid!" Tugger said. He grabbed her arm and pushed her into the wall. "Now, we're gonna ask you nic-"

But before he could talk, Demeter's eyes almost burst from their sockets as she let out an ear-splitting scream. Tugger jumped back, geniuly shocked. "WhaT?!" he cried.

But the toms just watched in growing horror as Demeter fell onto her stomach, shrieking and covering her face with her paws frantically. "NO! NO! NO!"

_"Munk?" a younger Demeter called through the halls._

_As she searched for her brother, she heard laughing. Oh no, she thought. She turned into a room and saw Munkustrap being viciously beaten by some of her father's henchcats._

_"No! Le'b him alone!" she cried, her newborn lisp echoing in the room. The black and orange toms ignored her and continued to beat her whimpering brother. "No! No!" she screamed, beggining to run forward._

_Suddenly, her arm was grabbed and she was thrown against the wall. She looked up in horror at a henchcat, leering at her. "Guess what, Dem? Your daddy's said you and your brother have been bad, and I get the pleasure of punishing you both!" he sneered. Demeter was pushed onto her back, the large tom looming over her small body._

_She began to tremble, and she realized as she remembered a queen that was brought in last week, what he was about to do. She began to sob and scream. "NO! NO! NO! NO! **NOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

"NO! NO! NO!" she continued to scream. Tugger backed up, scared, when he was suddenly pushed over.

"DEM!" Munkustrap cried, collecting his sister in his arms. Demeter clawed at him as she latched onto him, shaking and sobbing and screaming. Munkustrap looked at the toms with fury in his eyes. Mungojerrie had already gone running off for help.

And for once, Tugger was at a loss for words.


	6. Chapter Six

**Sorry!**

**I apologize for not updating in a long time.**

**My stupid computer went on the fritz.**

**Here is chapter 6!  
**

"Demeter! Demeter! Oh, please, Demeter, it's me, Munkustrap! It's okay, I'm here! No one can hurt you now, you're safe!" Munkustrap cried softly, rocking his sister in his arms.

Demeter finally stopped screaming "NO!" and instead buried her face in Munkustrap's fur. "Oh, Munk..." she sobbed.

Tugger, Admetus, and Alonzo just stood there. "Is she-" Alonzo started, but the furious silver kitten turned his eyes on them, and they recoiled, the rage clear in his eyes.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" he cried. "N-Nothing!" Tugger cried. He was scared, for himself and a little for Demeter, but he did not want to get into trouble. "W-We were just t-talking and-"

"Bullshit!" Munkustrap cried, wincing when Demeter flinched. "You grabbed her didn't you?! You forced her into the wall or something?! Have you any idea what happened to us?! Why in all the Cats would you do this to her?! What the hell did she do to you!?" he continued to yell while rubbing Demeter's back.

"I-I-I-I..." Tugger stuttered, but he was at a loss. He was shocked at Demeter's condition, shocked at Munkustrap's adult use of language, but mostly...he was shocked he felt bad that he had caused this.

"Oh my Great Cat, Demeter!"

Tugger turned in time to see a paw grab him by the shoulder and pull him away. "What's going on here?!" an angry Skimbleshanks demanded. Tugger gulped and opened his mouth, but no sound came from the Maine Coon kitten. Alonzo was being held by Jellylorum, and Admetus was being held by Jennyanydots, along with Mungojerrie. Tugger gulped when he saw them looking on the scene with disgust.

"I'll tell you what's going on!" Munkustrap cried. "They hurt Demeter! They hurt her, and now look what's been done!" Munkustrap angrily jabbed his finger in the toms direction. He wrapped his arms and tail tighter around his sister. The small golden queen had fallen to her knees in her sobs.

And all Tugger could do was shake, for the first time realizing he had made a terrible mistake. A feeling that is awful for a kitten to feel.

* * *

Dueteronomy glared down at the kittens in front of him. Alonzo, Cassandra, Bombalurina, Mistoffelees, Rum Tum Tugger, Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, and Admetus were lined up in front of him.

The kittens kept their heads down, but their eyes rolled up to look over past Dueteronomy.

In the Infirmary, Jennyanydots and Jellylorum were tending to Demeter. The frightened princess had all but ripped their skin off when they tried to take her from the pipe she had collapsed at, but with Munkustrap's comforting presence near her, she allowed them to take her to the Infirmary.

Now, an hour had passed, and all the kittens had been rounded up.

They all were feeling immense guilt as they heard the echoes of Demeter's now quieted sobs in the air, accompaning by soothing words from her brother. The guilt was growing as the seconds passed, with all the adults of the tribe looking down upon them. Never before had something like this happened in their tribe. Alonzo tried to squash himself into the ground as Bustopher glanced down at him, his eyes accusing and yet empty. Cassandra bit her lip as her mother looked at her. Exotica spoke, and asked "Why?". Cassandra bit her lip harder.

Bombalurina, Mungojerrie, and Rumpleteazer did not face their father, instead looking upon the floor. Admetus hid his face in his paws, his silent demeanor returned to his body. Asparagus and Gus stared down at him, anger and shame washed on their faces. Mistoffelees and Tugger were the worst however. Tugger could not move his eyes from his fathers, and a war of hurt and guilt and anger was raging there. Tiny little Mistoffelees was sobbing so hard he was almost choking on his own tears.

It was not a pleasent moment.

Jennyanydots and Jellylorum soon exited the Infirmary, coming to sit with the other adults. "She's asleep now, and Munkustrap with her. I think she'll be fine for now," Jennyanydots said, before turning an eye on her kittens.

Dueteronomy nodded, then turned to the row of the guilty. "What happened?" he asked in calm voice.

Tugger stepped forward. He was the ringleader, after all. "W-We....We found out that M-Munk and D-Dem were M-M-Macavity's k-kittens..." he stuttered in fear.

The adults all gasped. "Is that why?" Dueteronomy asked. "Is that the reason you treated them so cruelly? All because of their parentage? Have they ever given you a reason to think they deserved such treatment?".

Tugger gulped, and then he briefly looked at his little brother. Mistoffelees continued to sob, his small body shaking violently. Tugger turned back to his father. "I-I thought t-they w-would t-try and h-hurt us.."

"Why would we?" a new voice cried. Everyone turned in shock to see Munkustrap sitting at the door to the Infirmary. Tugger gaped at him, but Munkustrap did not stop.

"Why would we try to hurt you all? We're finally in a place where we don't have to bow down before cats who only want to hurt us, and a place where we don't have to wander around dark halls hoping and praying to the Great Cat we don't run into _Dad"-_He spat this word-"or one of his henchcats? We can actually go outside here, did you know that when they found us in the alley was the first time we've ever been outside?! We hated it there! We were prisoners and slaves and sex toys! We wanted to die every day! We hoped we would die every time they beat us and raped us and left us with our arms and legs broken on the floor! Do you know the feeling of wanting to die, well me and my sister felt it almost every single day! We're finally in a place we're we don't have to! Why the hell would we try to hurt you?! Why the hell would you think that?!!"

After that angry rant, Mistoffelees wasn't the only kitten crying. All the kittens were sobbing, and some of the adults had tears in thier eyes as well.

Tugger stepped forward. "Munk,I'm-" he started through his tears, but suddenly he lept back. Munkustrap had smacked him across the face. "Don't apologize, cuase I won't forgive you! Just leave us alone, like you have been!" he almost screamed. He ran back into the Infirmary, slamming the door behind him.

Dueteronomy stared after him. Then he looked at the kittens. "I am more dissapointed in you all then ever before. Did that look fake? Do you think he was acting to gain our pity? I don't think so, and I hope that one day you can manage to suffice an appropiate apology for them....If they even let you near them in the next few weeks," he said.

He nodded to the parents, who nodded as well and collected their children. Bombalurina looked up at Jenny. "Momma....are they gonna come back home to sleep?" she asked quietly. Jennyanydots shook her head. "No," she said. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer just looked up at their parents, before shamefully padding across the ground. Skimbleshanks nudged Bombalurina forward, maybe a little harshly. They left the clearing.

Cassandra yelped when Exotica picked her up and nearly ran themselves out of the yard. Admetus walked behind his parents, and as he left Tugger thought he wouldn't be talking again for a while. Alonzo looked up at Bustopher. "Don't think you're getting out of this unpunished," Bustopher warned him. Alonzo eyed Bustopher's spoon fearfully, before lowering his head and following his father.

Dueteronomy and his two sons were left. Tugger saw Dueteronomy begin to reach for Mistoffelees, and he jumped forward. "Dad, please don't punish Misto. He didn't want us to treat them like we did, he wanted us to be nice to them! Please don't punish him," he begged. Misto looked up at Tugger with a face of surprise. Dueteronomy sadly glanced over to him. "Tugger, I'm glad to see you defending your brother, but Mistoffelees still did not try to do anything to stop your abuse. I'm afraid he is just as guilty as you," he said. Mistoffelees choked back more sobs and looked down.

Tugger walked over to his father. "D-Dad....I am s-sorry...h-how can I...." he couldn't finish and began to fully cry.

Dueteronomy didn't say anything,but he pushed his two sons towards their den, giving one more sad glance towards the Infirmary.

* * *

"It's okay, Demeter, they won't hurt us anymore," Munkustrap said, placing a dish of water before his sister, rubbing her ears affectionately. Demeter sadly smiled, and rubbed her head to his petting.

Suddenly, there was a pop, and Mistoffelees appeared in the doorway. Munkustrap hissed. "What do you want?" he asked.

Mistoffelees looked up at them. "I-I just wanted to say....I'm sorry..." he said tearfully. Demeter looked up curiously. "Why? You didn't do anything.." she said. Munkustrap looked at her in surprise. "What, Dem? He didn't do anything? What do you-"

"I heard what his brother said. He tried to stop them, so I don't want to hate him," she said.

Mistoffelees looked at them hopefully. Munkustrap nodded. "I guess you're okay..." he muttered.

Mistoffelees weakly grinned. "I hope evwyone else will be okay soon..." he mumbled.

**Sorry, the ending was weak, I just needed to finish this chapter.**


	7. Chapter Seven

"Look at the sun!" Mistoffelees said, poking his head out from the junk.

Munkustrap and Demeter came out of the hole they had chosen to nap in for the morning, and blinked against the harsh sun. It had been four days since the incident with Tugger, and so far none of the other kittens were being allowed out of their dens, except Mistoffelees. Munkustrap and Demeter had come in once they were sure Tugger would stay in his room, and asked for Mistoffelees to be allowed to play with them.

Of course, Dueteronomy allowed his son to go with them, proud of his actions concerning the siblings.

"Yeah, it's nice," Demeter said quietly. Munkustrap pushed her forward, and she giggled at her brother. "It's so bright," Mistoffelees said, the little kitten stretching his neck up so far he fell over.

Munkustrap smiled, but then tensed. "Look," he said.

Mistoffelees and Demeter looked up, then backed away. Alonzo and Cassandra had come forward. Cassandra looked solemn, while Alonzo was wincing as he stepped. Demeter noticed this and guessed Alonzo had gotten quite a spanking from Bustopher...

"Hi, guys," Alonzo said. "Hi," Munkustrap said slowly.

"Um..." Cassandra started. "I don't really know if this is going to help...but....I'm...we're both very sorry about...how we acted. We just...we don't....we're.....oh, crap..."

"We're so sorry," Alonzo finished. "That's all we can say, except we hope you can forgive us," he asked.

Munkustrap and Demeter looked at eachother uneasily. Mistoffelees tapped them both on the shoulders. "Please, they mean it!" Mistoffelees said. "Don't you want everything to be nice?" he asked.

Munkustrap and Demeter looked at eachother one more time, then turned to the two kittens in front of them. They both nodded, a sign that they forgave them. Alonzo and Cassandra both sighed in relief, then they slowly crept forward and touched the other kittens paws.

**

* * *

**

Tugger sadly watched from his den, where he was still confined. He sadly looked back to the room his father was napping in, knowing he could leave now but he did not dare disobey his father.

I am so sorry, guys, he thought. Please let me tell you that....please let me explain why I was so mad....I miss her so much...

**

* * *

**

Munkustrap and Demeter had agreed to return home with their adoptive parents. Jennyanydots was talking to Munkustrap about her duties as a Gumbie Cat, while Skimbleshanks was explaining to a very interested Demeter about trains. To be honest, Munkustrap was actually also listening to Skimbleshanks, making it look as though he was paying attention to Jenny.

"Eh...hiya," a voice said.

Munkustrap and Demeter looked up. They saw the tiger twins, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. They looked up at them and smiled bashfully. Demeter looked at her brother, and he nodded.

Mistoffelees was right. They had to try and move past this, since everyone was sorry.

"We...we got you guys something!" Mungojerrie kept on. Rumpleteazer nodded. "I hope you like it...it's kind of a peace offering..." she said carefully.

Munkustrap and Demeter crept over to her and looked at the gifts in their hands. Mungojerrie handed Munkustrap a stuffed toy dragon. Munkustrap took it and rolled in his hands. Then he grinned slightly and smiled. "Thanks, Jerrie," he said, touching paws with the tom. Mungojerrie smiled over at his mother, who grinned back at them.

Demeter, however, was stunned into silence. In her hands was a beautiful collar, red and black with spikes. "You like it?" Rumpleteazer asked, worried she would not.

She got her answer when Demeter tearfully wrapped her arms around Rumpleteazer in a squeezing hug, before hurrying into the den.

Munkustrap smiled and turned to Rumpleteazer. "She liked it," he said. Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie both grinned.

"Jerrie? Teaze?" Skimbleshanks asked. "Yeah dad?" the twins asked at the same time. "Where did you get these?"

They both froze and paled. "Uh........" they both started, not looking too comfortable now.

**

* * *

**

Demeter stood inside the den, clutching the beautiful collar and smiling through her happy tears.

"Want me to help you with that?" a voice asked. Demeter turned to see Bombalurina sitting on a pillow. The two queenkits stared at eachother for a moment, before she softly said "Yes,".

Bombalurina came up to her and she took the collar out of Demeter's hands. She wrapped part of it around Demeter's neck, feeling the kitten tense. She remained calm, though, as Bombalurina clicked the collar shut around her neck.

Bombalurina turned around to face Demeter. "There," she said.

She admired it. "Wow, my sister is really good at picking stuff out," Bombalurina noted. Demeter blushed and fidgeted the collar slightly. "Thanks...it looks nice on me?" she asked. "Yep!" Bombalurina assured her. There was silence.

"Demeter, I am-" "I know. You're forgiven." "Oh, thank goodness...I didn't want you and someone as cute as your brother hating me-" "Cute?" "Cute?"

Bombalurina gasped in horror at what she said, and that Munkustrap had walked in right as she said it, and she blushed as they giggled.

**

* * *

**

"Cute?" Mungojerrie asked his sister.

"Yep!" Rumpleteazer giggled. "She called Munky cute!"

"Wow...." Mungojerrie said. Then he thought. "You know, Demeter is really pretty too..."

"I think Mistoffelees is the hottest tom here!"

Mungojerrie looked at his sister in shock. "You like the baby of the tribe?! He's almost 5 months younger then you!"

Rumpleteazer shrugged. "Not that long..."

**

* * *

**

Tugger looked out. He had just seen the quiet Admetus walk teary-eyed up to Munkustrap and Demeter with a flower. He mumbled a few words when Munkustrap suddenly hugged him.

He sighed. They had forgiven everyone....except for him. Dueteronomy, his father, had finally let him outside, and he wanted so much to approach them, but with all the other kittens, even his own brother avoiding him, he just couldn't.

How could he tell them why he had been so furious with them? He knew know he had been wrong, and he felt gut-twisting guilt inside him.

Then he saw Munkustrap and Admetus had walked away. Demeter was alone. He sighed. Do it now or never work up the courage to do it again, Tugger thought.

"Demeter?" he asked, walking over to her.

She looked at him, her eyes widened in terror, and she was about to run away. "NO!" he cried, then chastised himself. "No...please, listen to me...." he begged quietly.

Demeter stopped, but did not look at him. He shakily took a deep breath.

"I....I'm sorry...I am so sorry how I treated you, and how I turned all the other kittens against you...But...I had a reason...It's stupid, kind of, but please listen...Macavity killed my mother. Her name was Alistania...he killed her only a month after I had been born. Mistoffelees was born from another queen, some white and black named Ioni, but she left...but Macavity.....I hated him. I loved her so much, and he took her from me and from my dad....I hated him so much for it...and then I guess I let my hate of him make me hate you...but I don't hate you! Or your brother! Please forgive me...please, Demeter?"

She did not answer him. He sighed and silent tears began to form. He turned to go-

WHACK. WHACK!

He fell to the ground, shocked, then sat up and touched his paw to his mane. His mane! His beautiful mane...was covered in mud!

He turned and saw Demeter and Munkustrap, their paws muddy and impish grins on their faces. "If your wondering, that means you're forgiven," Munkustrap said.


	8. VERY IMPORTANT NOTE!

GIVE ME A MINUTE!!!!!!

THIS STORY WILL BE BACK, I SWEAR IT!!!!!!!

JUST GIVE ME A MINUTE!!!!!!!

--or a few hours, give or take, how long it takes me to write Chapter 8.

Ha ha that kinda ryhmed!

Goodbye for now!

-Jamie


	9. Chapter Eight

Three weeks had passed since Tugger had gotten Munkustrap and Demeter's forgiveness. During that time, the kittens all began to grow a few inches, and talk better.

Yes, the kittens had passed into, what was for humans called: Teenagehood.

And it was having an affect on a few of them.

"Dem, you sure you don't want to play?" Munkustrap asked his sister in a concerned tone. Demeter shook her head, glancing over to the other kittens, including a certain tiger tom, played.

"Nah, you go ahead," she said, laying down. Munkustrap remained for a few more seconds, then ran to join the others. Demeter felt a little hurt, hoping he would stay with her. But alas, she was alone.

Not for long anyway.

Mungojerrie had noticed Demeter all alone as he tackled Alonzo. Mungojerrie and Demeter had become closer, and he hated to see the black and gold queen be alone and sad. So, he walked over there and tilted his head at her.

"Why aren't you playing?" he asked. She shook her head. "I just don't wanna..." she said. Mungojerrie became like a puppy, wagging his rear in the air as he spoke in an excited voice. "But it will be fuuuuuuuuuuun!" he whined. Demeter giggled slightly, but shook her head. "No, I don't want to play. I don't want to get-", but she stopped and put her head down again. Mungojerrie suddenly looked confused. "You worried you might get hurt?" he asked.

Demeter puased, but nodded.

To her surprise, Mungojerrie laid down next to her. "Looks like I'm gonna have to stay here to make sure you don't, then," he said, looking serious before giving her that cocky grin.

Demeter found she liked that cocky grin. A lot.

**

* * *

**

Soon, the games erupted into that of a mudfight.

"AAH! ALONZO!" Mistoffelees cried, luaghing as his tail was soaked in mud. However, he paled when he saw Alonzo and Cassandra mischeviously holding mud, staring at him."Um...guys?" Mistoffelees asked.

"GET HIM!" Alonzo cried. Cassandra laughed triumphantly as Mistoffelees ran away from the mudfire as fast as he could. He jumped over a giggling Demeter and Bombalurina, and managed to use Tugger as a shield for one of Cassandra's blows. "Misto! How could you?!" Tugger cried, the kitten earnestly trying to clean out his mane.

Mistoffelees giggled and continued to dodge the mud, although he wasn't doing very good. Even speeding up a little bit thanks to his magic wasn't enough to keep Alonzo and Cassandra's muddy wrath off of him.

Suddenly, he was grabbed and pulled under the hanging door of a small toybox. "Ssh!"

Mistoffelees looked up into the face of an equally muddy Rumpleteazer. The two kittens hid together as they saw Alonzo and Cassandra move above them. "Where'd they go?" "Maybe over here!" "Nah, there's Admetus!" "GET HIM!" "YIKES!!!" A grey and black figure tumbled in front of them, then took off at high speed. A flash of brown and black and white followed. Rumpleteazer and Mistoffelees burst into giggles.

"Oh, poor Addy!" Rumpleteazer snorted.

"Yeah.....he's gonna be even harder to find then before when they're through..." Mistoffelees laughed.

He looked up and stared straight into her eyes. They were so clear....so green....suddenly, they realized they were staring. "Oh, um..." he said, turning and blushing. Rumpleteazer did the same, her eyes down from unknown but sudden embarrasment.

Without thinking, Mistoffelees waved his paw, and conjured up a beautiful white flower. He handed it to her shyly. She gasped. "For me?" she asked. He nodded with a small smile. Rumpleteazer took it from him, taking in its smell. Before he knew it, she had kissed him on the cheek.

Heaven....

**

* * *

**

Finally, the day came to an end. However, before Tugger left, he made sure to rub Bombalurina's tail with his own. Bombalurina giggled at the affection, but it just mad Munkustrap mad. Tugger had been flirting with Bombalurina a lot....and he didn't like it one bit...

"Munk," Demeter said, placing a paw on her brother's back. "Be calm," she said. "How could he? He doesn't even like her...." Munkustrap mumbled grumpily.

Demeter shook her head and looked exasperated at the red queen. "I'm sure it meant no harm," she said.

Bombalurina suddenly slid up next to him as they walked back to the den. "Besides, handsome," Bombalurina said. "You're the only one for me," she said, giggling slightly.

Munkustrap grinned as well, immediantly forgetting about the annoying Tugger as he followed Bombalurina into the den. Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots were already laying down, a blanket and Skimble's arm wrapped around Jenny, the rest of the blanket over Skimble. "Night Mom, Night Dad," all five kittens chorused. Skimbleshanks felt a little swell in his chest as Munkustrap and Demeter called him and Jenny their parents.

Just like I dreamed, Skimbleshanks thought as he fell asleep.

However, Demeter began to shiver. She was trying to sleep without Munkustrap's comfort, but it was really cold outside that night. However, to her pleasure, Mungojerrie slinked over and put himself next to her. Immediantly she burrowed next to him, feeling warmth spread through her. Hey, she said Munk, not Jerrie....

Bombalurina glanced at how happy Demeter and her brother looked. She immediantly got up and walked over to Munkustrap, padding beside him. He appeared to be asleep, but Bombalurina saw him grin as she slept beside him.

Rumpleteazer wanted to go cuddle with Mistoffelees. But as she couldn't, she chose to cuddle up to her fathers back.

**

* * *

**

Two days later, and Mungojerrie and Demeter, and Bombalurina and Munkustrap had fallen asleep cuddled up close. Skimbleshanks saw this for the second day in a row when he woke up first, and smiled at them. Jennyanydots woke up soon after him. "Look at that, love," Skimble said with a point of his paw

Jennyanydots took in the smile and grinned lovingly. "Oh, it's soulmates in the making," she said. Skimbleshanks raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that?" he asked. Jenny smiled and then nuzzled her mates chest, making him purr. "We used to snuggle all the time as kittens..." she said. Skimbleshanks nodded, completely in bliss.

The kittens had woken up by this time, and had cleared the den to give the two older cats some privacy, because they already knew where that would lead to....

Rumpleteazer looked around excitedly, and smiled when she saw Mistoffelees. He smiled when he saw her, and pounced over to give her a nuzzle. "Wanna go see my humans fish pond?" he asked. Rumpleteazer nodded. "Sure, that sounds fun!" Mistoffelees smiled. Munkustrap suddenly cried "Hey, it's Dueteronomy!"

The six kittens looked over, and indeed there leader was walking through. But he had two cats with him-two none of the kittens had ever seen before. One was a tomkit, black with white and orange tabby stripes. The other was a queenkit, but this was a gorgeous one. She had slender silver fur with white tips on her tail. The kittens stared in awe-but Mistoffelees stared the most...

At the new queen.

"Hello, children," Dueteronomy said. He turned to the two kits behind him. "I would like to introduce you to Griddlebone and Jonathan, who have just joined us. I found them wandering the street," he said, introducing them. Jonathan smiled and said "Hello,". Griddlebone, however, went straight for Mistoffelees. "Hi," she said. Mistoffelees felt his heart speed up. "H-Hi Griddlebone...Welcome to the tribe..." he stuttered. She smiled, and then looked at him closely.

"You have magic?" she asked. Mistoffelees nodded proudly, sparkling up his fur. She smiled. "Me too!" she said, doing the same.

Mistoffelees felt as if he was in love.

"Do you know any lightning tricks?" he asked. She nodded, and Mistoffelees took the new queen by the paw and over to another part of the yard to show him. But he forgot something...

"Misto? I thought we were going to your fish pond? Misto? Mistoffelees?" Rumpleteazer asked, her voice breaking a little bit.


End file.
